The Vargas boys
by JohnHondaStrider
Summary: North and South Italy take their turn in playing the roles of Sam and Dean Winchester, demon hunting and all. I fail at summaries. Rated T for Romano's lovely mouth and mentions of blood. R&R! Tell me if you want another chapter! I don't own Hetalia sadly
1. Chapter 1

Feliciano trembled as he stood by the door, pouring salt around the edges as his brother had instructed him. He'd already set up the things they needed for the exorcism – he already knew it was going to come down to that. It was an ordinary demon, nothing special about it. They were in Charlotte North Carolina, hunting a demon that'd been possessing the town's children and killing their families.

It was almost like a vampire, the children would seem normal at first as always but each night one child, in one family, would come out. They'd walk into their parents rooms unnaturally quiet and the moment they laid their heads to sleep they'd slit their throats and feed on the dark red liquid that spilled out. It didn't leave orphans either, it took siblings too. And the boys were determined to get rid of it. Lovino smiled softly, stepping up once the pounding of the door sounded. He nodded at his brother telling him it was time to move. Feliciano stepped out of the way and swung the door open, a little girl stepping in not long after. The brunette fumbled with the cap on his holy water for a minute before he'd finally managed to get it off, tossing it on her.

He was surprised when it didn't do much, but it was enough to get her to scream. Lovino picked her up swiftly and Feliciano grabbed his gun, loaded to the brim with rock salt. He fired and it hit – again, it didn't do much. The elder of the twins dropped her in the chair, tossing the book to his little brother. "Do it!" He snapped. He nodded, frantically flipping through pages until he had found what he wanted. The child simply smirked, watching as Lovino carved a circle into the back of the chair, trapping her. "You little boys think you can really destroy _me_? The great Adzhe? Childish fools." Lovino growled slightly, glaring at his brother. "I said do it..!" He shouted, gripping the child's wrists and pinning her down. Feliciano nodded, whispering the words softly but loud enough to hear.

"Deus, conditor et defensor generis humani, respice super hunc famulum tuum, quem fecit ad imaginem tuam et gloriam tuam dicitur habere ...  
>Exaudi, sancte Pater, gemitum supplicantis Ecclesiae: non est natum habere patrem, ne serui tui, quos redemit sanguine suo, a diabolicae captivitatis habenda sit non spiritui immundo spiritu templum habitationis.<br>Exaudi, misericors Deus, preces beatae Virginis Mariae, cuius Filius in cruce moriens, contrivit caput serpentis antiqui omnibus commendavit matrem filiorum servo tuo sic luceat lux veritatis sit pax et gaudium intrare ei liceat eum habere Spiritum sanctum, et reddere ei serenum purus habitant.  
>Audi Domine deprecationem beati Michaelis Archangeli et Angeli ministrabant vobis Deus virtutum vi repellere diabolus veri Dei gratiam mouere fallaces insidias Deus libertatis et gratiae, conteram vincula iniquitatis…." The demon screamed and twisted in Lovino's grip, crying out in pain as the affect of the words took their toll on him. Lovino nodded at his brother to continue, smiling. Feliciano took a deep breath, muttering the Latin words once more. "Exaudi, Deus, humanae salutis amator servus liber ab omni aliena potestate ... ...<br>Adiuro te, Satan, hostis humanae salutis, agnosce iustitiam et bonitatem Dei Patris, qui iusto iudicio damnata superbia tua invidia recede ab hoc famulo Dei, quem Deus fecit ad imaginem suam ornatam sua munera misericorditer adoptionem filium.  
>Adiuro te, Satan, princeps huius mundi, agnosce potentiam et virtutem Christi, qui vicit in deserto, in horto superavit, spoliavit te in cruce et de sepulcro surgere, et victimis tuis transferatur regnum lucis ...<br>Adiuro te, Satan, deceptor humani generis, agnosce Spiritum veritatis et gratiae, qui tuas repellit insidias mendaciter confundat recede ab hoc plasmate Dei caeli quem signatum sigillo de quo recessit Deus templum sanctum spiritualis unctio.  
><em>Egressus Igutir Satan, in nomine patris et filli et spiritus sancti per fidem et orationem ecclaise relinquo relinque per signum sanctae crucis domini nostri Iesu Chrisiti, qui vivit et regnat semper et semper amen<em>…!" He screamed, watching as the black smoke erupted from the child's mouth. Feliciano coughed, waving his arm to clear his vision.

Lovino was holding merely a little girl now, blood coating her chin and her upper lip. The moment they brought the girl back home they were off again, heading towards their hotel to figure out where their next hunt would lead them. An eerie silence broke out between the two as soon as Lovino put the key in the ignition, and he knew exactly why. He looked at his brother out of the corner of his eye, sighing. "Look… about what I said earlier I-" Feliciano cut him off, gritting his teeth. "I don't wanna talk about dad…" He muttered. "He left. And he's going to fight that thing that killed mom and Ludwig too. And he's going to do it alone. What happens if he dies, Lovino? What if he dies and we could've been there to stop it.!" Lovino growled, gripping the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. "You said so yourself Feli! Mom and Ludwig are dead and they aren't coming back! Even if we had the cult, they'd still be gone." Feliciano growled back, punching the dashboard. _"I said I don't wanna talk about it..!_" He snapped, trembling softly.

Lovino sighed and faced the road once more, pulling up to the parking lot only to find his brother wincing in pain. "Feli?" The boy didn't respond, simply curled up, sobbing with his head in his hands. Lovino sighed and picked him up, carrying him to their hotel room. "Feliciano Vargas if you don't open that fucking big god damned mouth of yours and tell me what's going on I swear….!" Feliciano ignored him, trapped in another one of his visions. They had been coming more frequently lately, more intense, sometimes even during the day - like now.

_ Kiku laughed, laying calmly on him and Ivan's bed as he pulled up in the car. He waited patiently for him to come upstairs, surprised to find him silent. The Russian turned, acting as if the man on his bed wasn't there. "So you're still not talking to me..?" Kiku asked, looking over at him. Again the man ignored him, slipping off his scarf. He looked up at the mirror, his once violet eyes completely black, white and all. "Ivan please..!" The boy whined, clutching his pillow tight. Ivan turned around and smirked; cocking the gun he was holding and firing without hesitation. It was a clean shot, right between the eyes. Kiku had not the chance to mutter a single word, his lips parted in the start of a scream as his head hit the once white pillows, now thoroughly stained in blood._

Feliciano bolted up from the bed his brother had laid him in, panting. "Ivan and Kiku's house!" Lovino looked at him questioningly. "What happened..?" Feliciano glared slightly. "No time! Get our stuff, we _have_ to go _now!"_ Lovino nodded slightly, grabbing the keys and their jackets. "Alright just tell me what's going on and-" Feliciano cut him off for the second time that night. "I said there's no fucking time damnit! Now get your ass in the car and drive..!" Lovino nodded, running with his brother to the car swiftly. "They still live in Wichita right..?" Feliciano nodded, shoving his brother into the front seat. "Just drive."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey so it's me xX-Republic of Japan-Xx! Due to request by my homsie Alfred I'm posting chapter 2! And yes people I do realize I'm mixing Supernatural episodes. Not only that but I'm changing them hella lot. I'm doing this because I want things to play out how I have them in my head, that and I don't want to just copy off the whole entire episode. And for those of you who watched the show this is somewhat based off of the episode in the asylum with Dr. Ellicott. I also got Lovino and Feliciano's fight from : Asylum. Seeing as though I'm horrible at thinking up things they could possible say to each other. I tried to phrase the words different as much as possible since I didn't want to be directly copying, I at least wanted an idea of what they would be saying rather than exactly what they were saying. And I apologize for Italy's OOCness.**

Lovino twitched as he sat in the front seat, driving the excruciatingly painful 19 hour drive to Wichita. He glanced over at his brother who was looking around frantically, constantly asking what time it was and if they were "there yet". He sighed and pulled up behind Ivan's care and immediately his brother paled. "He's already here?" Lovino looked confused, raising an eyebrow. "Of course he is Feli, it's his ho-" Feliciano ignored him, raising a hand up. "Chiudere fratello…" Lovino growled slightly. "Oh you did not just tell me to—" Feliciano growled back, glaring. "_I said shut up!" _He snapped, fishing the spare key to the house Kiku had given him when he moved in. Lovino sighed. "Why are we here, Feli?" Feliciano looked at him plainly, stepping out. "You'll see when we get in there." He murmured, walking up and knocking on the door swiftly. After about a few more seconds of hopeless pounding he grabbed the key and unlocked it, slamming the door open just in time for Ivan to cock his gun. Lovino looked at him wide eyed. "Seriously Feli what's going on with you!" Feliciano ignored him once more, looking at Ivan plainly. "Crestow." He said, attempting to confirm his suspicions of Ivan being possessed. Lovino sighed exasperatingly. "Feli he's not posse-"

Ivan spun around, still holding his gun as he looked at the brothers, though to Feliciano's disappointment his eyes were still purple. "_Crestow._" He said louder, smirking when his eyes faded to the pure black orbs of his vision. Ivan growled softly, leaving the helpless Kiku startled as he pointed his gun at the boys. "I-Ivan…?" Ivan simply smiled, watching as the boys whispered to each other.

"Lovino go to the car… I'm not sure what's possessed him yet… but rock salt and holy water are a demon hunter's best friend… we can make do with that for now."

Lovino shook his head, clenching his fists. "No. I'm not leaving you alone with him."

"Go, to the car, Lovino." The younger growled, shoving his brother towards the door.

Realizing his defeat, Lovino slipped out, knowing Ivan –or whatever was possessing him- wouldn't mind now that the odds were in his favor.

Ivan giggled slightly, walking closer to the now –almost, he always had his gun- defenseless demon hunter. "Oh no, no, no Feli, that was a horrible idea; letting your brother leave you alone like that." Feliciano –despite how hard he tried- was frightened, perhaps more so than Kiku who was still trembling in his place on the bed. Ivan smirked and walked towards the boy, holding his hands up. "You're upset. Don't worry. I'll make you feel all better." He whispered, placing his fingers on the boy's temples. Feliciano screamed in pain as bolts of electricity shot through his head. He didn't have the strength to reach for his gun and he gritted his teach, glaring and growling as tears streamed down his cheeks. When Ivan had finally let go Feliciano fell, only to get up seconds later with the same angry look as Ivan was wearing once more.

Lovino walked in after, guns and holy water in hand. "Hey I go- F-Feli..?" Feliciano growled at him, pointing his gun at him. "Lovino," He said, wiping the fresh blood dripping from his nose. "drop the stuff." Lovino went wide eyed. "Feli, put the gun down." Feliciano smirked, smiling at him. "Is that an order?"

"It was more of a request." Lovino answered truthfully.

"Cause I'm getting pretty tired of taking your orders." Feliciano murmured, raising his gun higher.

Lovino smirked. "I knew it. It's Doctor Ellicott. He's possessing Ivan. He did something to you didn't he?"

Feliciano growled. "For once in your life, just shut your god damned mouth."

"What's that going to do Feli?" He asked, nodding his head towards the weapon. "That gun's filled with rock salt. It ain't gonna kill me."

Feliciano looked at him plainly, pulling the trigger on his brother. It hit its target and Lovino fell back, holding his stomach. "No. But it'll hurt like hell." Feliciano said menacingly.

Lovino opened his eyes moments later, realizing now that he'd been knocked out. "F-Feli!" He croaked. Feliciano loomed over him, his lips puckered into a tight line. 'W-We gotta burn this bastard's bones and this'll all be over… you'll be back to normal." He coughed, knowing all too well where Ivan would've hidden bones if he'd found them.

Feliciano smiled. "I am normal. I'm just tellin' the truth for once. I mean why are we even doing this? Cause you're daddy's little soldier? Are you that desperate for his approval?"

"Ugh… This isn't you Feli..."

"That's the difference between us. I have a mind of my own. I'm not a pathetic loser like you."

"So what're you gonna do? You gonna kill me?"

"You know I am _sick_ of doing what you tell me to do. We're no closer to finding dad today then we were 6 months ago!"

Lovino rolled over painfully, grabbing a real gun and handing it to Feliciano. "Well then here… lemme make it easier for ya… come on, taking it. Real bullets are gonna work better… take it!"

Feliciano growled and snatched the gun, pointing it at him and readying to pull the trigger.

"You hate me that much..? You think you could kill your own brother? Well then go ahead. Do it, pull the trigger." Lovino whispered.

The moment Feliciano began to pull the trigger he repeated himself. "Do it!" His brother shouted, making him wince. He readied to pull it again and Lovino grabbed his wrist, punching him and rolling the boy over. Feliciano grunted and fell, sitting up shakily. Lovino looked at him as if he were stupid. "Man I'm not gonna give you a loaded gun!" He looked at his brother and punched him again, knocking him down. "Sorry Feli…"

He began looking around the room for evidence of the old asylum –being the creepy guy that he is when the two were married Ivan bought an old insane asylum and renovated it into a home, though parts of it were still originally from the old asylum-. He was already downstairs yet he hadn't noticed it, the spirit that had been possessing Ivan had walked right past him, the Italian boy still searching for evidence of his body. He smacked open a curtain and there revealed a cupboard, that of which a piece of hair was sticking out. He gagged when he opened it, revealing the scientist's body. "Ugh! That's just nasty…" He murmured, riffling through his back and searching for the rock salt and the lighter fluid along with his lighter. He began pouring the contents sloppily over the remains, obviously not caring to do it neatly. The body would be burned soon anyway. He gagged as he poured more of the lighter fluid on, gasping as a table slid and knocked him sideways. Doctor Ellicott's spirit loomed over him, pressing his fingers to his face just as Ivan had done to Feliciano.

"Don't be afraid, I'm going to help you." It reassured him, the boy writhing in pain as the same electricity that went through his brother shot through him. His hands fumbled eagerly for his lighter, determined not to let this bastard possess him like it did Ivan and his brother. He somehow managed to get it open, flicking the gear until it lit; throwing it into the cupboard and watching as the doctor's body ignited. He got out of the man's grip swiftly, watching as he looked in surprise.

The doctor stood, crying out as his body and his spirit were reduced to a pile of ashes. He looked over at his brother who was now getting up in alarm, looking around as if he had just come out of a trance. He yawned, rubbing his eyes.

Lovino sighed. "You're not going to try and kill me are you?"

Feliciano shook his head. "Nope."

Lovino smiled slightly. "Good. That would be awkward."

The morning after the 4 men were standing outside, Kiku tucked protectively under Ivan's arms. "Thank you…" Kiku whispered.

Lovino and Feliciano sighed, smiling. "No more messing with demons okay?" Feliciano asked and they both nodded.

"Okay." They whispered in unison, smiling.

With that the brothers stepped into their car, not knowing where their next hunt would take them.

**A/N: Okay so I don't really know where their next hunt is going to be. If you've got any sort of ideas feel free to tell me, I'm always open to suggestions. Remember R&R, I gotta know if you guys want more after all!**


End file.
